Naruto Omega Delta
by WhyAskWhy
Summary: On the mission to wave Naruto 'falls' off the boat into the ocean when crossing over to wave and wakes up in Rapture where he is transformed into 'Subject Omega' or 'Delta' as Ryan and Fontaine call him or 'The Grand Daddy' as the splicers call him. Rated M for future lemons and violence along with language.
1. Beginnings

On the mission to wave Naruto 'falls' off the boat into the ocean when crossing over to wave and wakes up in Rapture where he is transformed into 'Subject Omega' as Ryan and Fontaine call him or 'The Grand Daddy' as the splicers call him.

A/N: I have read all the manga and seen the anime up to the point where Madara is resurected by Tobi so there will be elements of that and once this story is done I also plan on crossing this story over with other shows or movies like for example Harry Potter or Bleach or one of my 3 fav shows, Castle, Mentalist or Bones

As Naruto sat angrily in the boat headed for wave he couldn't help but ask himself as it began to speed off into the ocean twoards Wave,_ "why do I always have such shitty luck like this... Why do I always get put down and beaten by my team and even my sensei... None of them care about me, no one cares if I'm strong or weak, they hate me anyways... Maybe I should ask Jiji-sama for a change of teams when I get back"_he thought to himself angrily.

"Naruto" said Kakashi, who was sitting right next to the boy, which gained him the boys attention and his head turning twoards him. "yes sensei?" the boy asked loudly, almost shouting.

Kakashi winced at the loud volume of the boy. "I was wondering what training methods you use when not with the rest of the team, I asked the other two I just need to know your answer" Kakashi said.

Naruto frowned and his mood seemed to darken a bit. "What do you care? It's not like you'll train me anyways, all you seem to care about is Saskue-teme" Naruto said quietly as he looked away from the neglectful man.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask at the boy and was about to say something to him but Sakura beat him to it. "BAKA! Don't be so disrespectful to Kakashi-sensei or Saskue-kun!" the pink haired girl yelled at Naruto and smacked him in the back of the head.

What happened next horrified all of them. Instead of slamming down into the bottom of the boat he flipped over the side into the water.

Naruto, being to shocked and frightened to react fell beneath the water where not a second later the group heard a loud THUMP sound of Naruto hitting the boat.

Kakashi quickly getting over his horror dove off the now unmoving boat into the water to begin his search of the blonde boy. When he got a few feet beneath the water he looked around but saw nothing.

For a few minutes though he kept going up for air and searching for the boy before finally giving up to the logic he presented his team with. "... He's gone... There's no way he could hold his breath that long... He's dead..." Kakashi lamented to himself.

They spent twenty minutes just sitting there before Kakashi finally looked to Sakura and whispered "and it's your fault"

Sakura looked at Kakashi with anger, "It's not my fault! The Baka was asking fo-" she was unable to finish her sentence as she now had Kakashi's fist clamped around her throat in an iron grip and was being shook by the man.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT YOU STUPID BITCH! ALL HE EVER WAS, WAS NICE TO YOU AND YOU INSULTED BEAT HIM AND NOW YOU'VE KILLED HIM!" Kakashi yelled in her face before slamming her down face first into the boat, knocking her unconscious.

Kakashi seemed to lose his rage soon after and he sat down in the boat and began to lament the fallen blonde boy. He whispered things to himself, some of them the others heard such as, "He was to good for all this... We were such shitty people, he deserved better than all this" After a while he turned to the boatman and said "let's go, when we get to land I'll make him a grave on the shore... He at least deserves that"

-20 min later-  
As the boat pulled up onto the shore Kakashi got out along with the rest while Sasuke carried Sakura. Kakashi immediately went in search of something to make a grave marker with. A little while later he came back with two pieces of driftwood and tied them together in a crude cross shape before sticking it into the sand and whispering a prayer, shockingly so did Sasuke saying "While he was an anoying dobe he didn't deserve to die like that" before moving away.

Not far away two people sat in a tree watching the people at the new grave. "Should we attack them now Zabuza-sama?" asked a feminine voice.

A grunt came back before a verbal answer, "No... We should allow them time to grieve... After all a child died today, a shinobi though he may have been, was still a child. As such they deserve time to grieve properly. We can afford a few days" came the gruff response of a large shirtless man with a giant Zanbatou attached to his back. A silent not was all he got from the feminine shadowy figure before both dissapeared.

after a half hour of grieving team 7 and Tazuna headed off towards Tazuna's home, which was on the edge of town. Once there Tazuna went first and knocked on the door. A minute later they all heard a few locks being undone before the door swung open to reveal a beautiful raven haired woman wearing a pink shirt with red arm cuffs and neck. The moment she saw Tazuna her eyes lit up and she smiled a briliant smile and she jumped on him with a bone crussing hug effectively choking him. "T-tsunami-chan... c-cant breath!" Tazuna rasped out in choking breaths. The beautiful woman jumped off the man and blushed lightly. "Sorry daddy... who's this with you?" she asked. Tazuna immediately saddened. "They're the team I hired, and... one of them died... so make us something to eat please so we can mourn him" Tazuna said sadly.

Tsunami nodded with a frown and beckoned them all inside, when she noticed the girl slung over the shoulder of the dark haired boy she felt the need to ask. "What happened to her?" she asked as she began getting the things out to start cooking. Sasuke just dumped the girl on the floor, still unconcious, before saying "This is the one who killed him"

-Chapter 1-

A/N: Im having a poll on who should be in Naruto's harem as it will only be 4 women possibly 5.

Already in the harem:

Tsunade

Dr. Tenenbaum


	2. Choices

Sitting up quickly Naruto coughed up a lung full of water. After removing all the water from his lungs he began to look around.

The first thing he noticed was that he was naked and chained to the floor, which was disgusting to say the least. The floor was covered in blood, piss and other human oddities including an severed arm in one corner of the room.

Looking around Naruro began to panic as there was no light except what was coming from a huge screen placed behind what looked like reinforced glass. He began taking long calming breaths as he tried to remember what happened and how he got to be in such a predicament.

Last he remembered he had been pushed off the boat by his team-mate. God how he hated pretending to like her but it was for the good of the plan. Now what plan you may be asking, let me explain: at the age of 7 Naruto was found 'scamming' people out of money under a henge by ANBU and later beaten by a mob for "being the sneaky demon fox he is" as the villagers shouted as they beat him. When he woke in the hospital he made an agreement with the Hokage to play the fool while the old man played the sudden change off as a seal designed to keep him stupid.

Anyways back to Naruto.

As he began to search around the limited place he could see and reach he found the screen had started moving. After a moment a man came to the screen in black and white pacing in a nice office.

"Now young man I bet your wondering... Why am I naked? Why am I chained? WHERE am I?" the man spoke, his voice had a quality to it that made Naruto want to listen.

The man spoke again. "well young man let me begin by saying that My name is Andrew Ryan, owner and mayor of the fine city in which you now reside... Now onto your questions, the reason your naked is simple, your clothes were damaged beyond repair... Also it was hideous so I had the orange abomination destroyed... To answer your final question we are in Rapture, my aforementioned city which resides under the sea, yes under the sea... Anyways the reason your chained up is so that you cannot run away while I explain to you a proposal I have for you... Press the green button if you wish to hear the proposal and the red one will... Well it will kill you" Ryan said and suddenly two buttons popped from the ground next to Naruto.

Naruto hesitated for a moment before he pressed the green button, not out of fear of death but in interest of the proposal this man offered.  
On the screen Ryan smiled and stopped pacing and looked into the screen and seemingly right at Naruto.

"The fact you hesitated means you are not a coward but are a smart man because you had to think about it. which is what I was hoping for. First let me explain something to you... My city was built to be a utopia for the common man... No god no government to reap the benefits of his hard work for themselfs... *SIGH* but sadly it went to hell with the creation of plasmids... Something you use to gain amazing abilities... Though the need for ADAM, the addicting drug that powers these abilities led to a civil war creating what are now called splicers, which are the people who became so addicted to this drug that they were mentally destroyed, basically living zombies... In the beginning there were _"little sisters"_ meant to harvest and generate ADAM inside their bodies and the bodies of the deceased. for use and their protectors called "Big Daddies" mindless men chemically augmented into living Titans and put in suits of armor in the style of diving suits... They were my ANBU you could say, as they no longer have names or lives of their own, in reference to what I learned from your memories young man... Yes I went through your memories with a special plasmid of my own creation... Anyways the Big Daddies were an utter failure as they began attacking instead of protecting and maintaining the city, and I soon went back to the drawing board and with it I created... Subject Omega" Ryan rambled before suddenly the screen changed to a picture of a tall suit with a strange drill like weapon from what he would assume would be Subject Omega.

"Now your probably wondering 'I don't understand where I come in if you have already created this thing' and your right I have created it... But it to was a failure as it became mindless like all the others unable to carry out my final wish... But you young man... You have that THING inside you to help you through the procedure and keep your sanity! So here is my offer... You become my Subject Omega DELTA and I'll let you take any plasmids you want and I'll give you my experimental ADAM generating plasmid as well so you never run out... All you have to do is promise that when you get back to the surface you shall reshape the world! Remake it into the utopia I dreamed it would be! Do this and you may gain the unlimited power I offer you" Ryan said as the two buttons again showed themselves near Naruto's side.

Naruto bit his lip as he thought hard about this_ 'on one hand I can gain all this power and become so much more than I am... I could finally have the power to protect everything I love, but on the other hand I may not be strong enough and lose my sanity like the others or I may fail in my quest to reshape the world... no... that won't happen, I can never break a promise... I REFUSE to break a promise... but... will I be able to control all this power I would gain? or would I end up hurting people more...'_

before his thoughts could go any further into the dark a voice sounded off in his head **"Don't worry Naruto, your determination is far to great to let anything like that happen" **the voice said confidently making Naruto smile. _'Thanks kyu'_

He thought very hard about it before leaning over and pressing

-chapter 2-

A/N: The two winners of the poll are

Shizune

and

FemHaku


	3. Building a Legend

**_Last time:_**

_Naruto bit his lip as he thought hard about his options 'on one hand I can gain all this power and become unstoppable as I'm already at ANBU level from training with Weasle-san (AN: Weasle is ANBU Itatchi) before he left, but on the other hand I may not be strong enough and lose my sanity like the others Mr. Ryan mentioned or I may fail in my quest to do as he asked...'_

_He thought very hard about it before leaning over and pressing_

Andrew Ryan POV

I sat down in my chair behind my desk, I was in a rather good mood today not only have I found someone capable of withstanding the procedure to become the second Omega Delta but the things I gained from his memories were amazing, the people from the surface had gained powers similar to plasmids but the energy they used was different from ADAM... This _'chakra'_ of theirs seemed to be watered down ADAM... If I had to guess it had been nearly 300 years since Jack or the first Omega had disappeared and he had somehow influenced to entire world with his ADAM and in more ways than one, the boys memories showed the world map as one identical to Pangea... The only explanation for that would be that Jack somehow gained enough ADAM to become powerful enough to shift the tectonic plates which resulted in him becoming _'The Sage of Six paths'_as the boys memories of history class with someone called Iruka, showed him.

The only thing I can't explain was these... "Biju" things.

I could even explain my continued existence for over 300 years to the boy should he ask, it was easy since that fool Jack forgot about the very thing that saved his own life many times: Vita-chambers. And as I keep injecting myself with ADAM regularly, unlike Jack or splicers (though I'm not sure about tenenbaum) it has kept me alive thus far.

But I'm getting off base, I quickly scratched a 'seal' into the bottom of my desk and channeled some of my ADAM into it causing it to glow and cause a strange sensation to envelope me for a moment.

"remarkable" I said out loud. I had only come up with the design for this seal in moments and the fact it hadn't exploded meant it worked, meaning I had just successfully created a 'time distortment seal' I created it for the boy, it makes time outside Rapture slow at an astonishing rate, to the point a week outside the city was 15 years inside.

Before I could muse to myself longer the buzzer sounded off to the side meaning the boy had chosen.

-  
Normal POV

The buzzing had roused Ryan from his musings and as he looked over he was glad to see the green light had come on off to the right. As he turned back to the camera he smiled. "A good choice my boy a good choice" Ryan stated happily.

He pressed a button under his desk and Naruto's chains suddenly unlocked before falling to the ground noisily and a door opened to the right with a dull red light shining through it.

"Now enter through the door, but beware the procedure will continue for 3 days and it will be tortuous. Are you sure your ready?" asked Ryan. The only response he got from the boy was him slamming the door control down thus locking the door behind him.

Naruto looked around as the door closed. It was entirely different from the previous room. It was clean and well lighted, the air even smelled heavy of chemicals, the kind you would smell walking into a surgery room. The floors were cold under his feet and made him shiver with each step he took. There were also many tables and monitors placed around a long metal table with straps on it. He couldn't tell what the straps were made of but it looked tough.

Ryan smiled as he spoke again, this time into the mic that led to the augmentation room. "Now lie down on the table and the doctor will be in in a moment to strap you down and begin the injections" Ryan said.

Naruto walked over quickly and lay on the table, shivering as he felt the cold steel of the table touch his skin before placing his hands and legs in the leather bindings and relaxing.

Before long the door opposite of the one he came through opened and in came in and without a word tightened the straps on Naruto's hands and legs almost painfully tight before doing the same to the one on the sides for his torso.

The man picked up a syringe from a table nearby and flicking it twice. He turned once again to Naruto before looking him dead in the eye. "This shall help numb the pain quite a bit" the man said. He had an accent that made it a little hard for Naruto understand him.

The small prick of the needle was almost unnoticeable as the drug immediately took effect, making Naruto's vision swim slightly and he could no longer feel the sting of the tight rough textured straps biting into his skin. Before he could get used to it though an immense pain tore through him, as if he had just been crushed by the Hokage Tower then set on fire then drowned, bringing his vision into sharp contrast from what it had been only a second ago, before blurring from pain.

He bit his cheek, drawing blood, doing his best not to scream as he could feel his body growing to massive proportions. He grew from a mere 4"11 to a massive 7"10 and his small frame from that of a skinny weak boy to that of a pro body builder. His muscles stretched and grew making his arms as big around as one of the barrels they used in the village to carry Sake. His legs became as strong and big as his arms while his chest and abbs morphed and became rock solid and massive giving him a barrel chest and 8 pack abbs.. But worst of all the pain he could feel his organs moving and growing to accommodate to his new size

The whole process took hours. He had passed put after a half hour of trying not to scream, at which point he had been force fed and watered through a tube shoved into his throat

Another few hours later Naruto woke groggily with a dull throb all through his body. He groaned as he attempted to sit up and rub the pain from his head but found he couldn't. Remembering where he was he looked around before laying his head back down.

"God's that was horrible... Though it was easily worth it, I can feel the changes it made to me, compared to my old body I'm nearly twice as big now" he whispered to himself.

Just then the door opened again and in walked two people, one was the doctor from before, the other was Ryan himself. They both walked over to the naked boy, where the doctor began preparing another anesthetic and Ryan stopped by the boys face.

"My my, you have grown quite impressively... Usually when a man goes through this procedure he grows fat not muscle... That can probably be accounted for the thing in your gut messing around with the changes. Anyways how do you feel boy?" Ryan asked him.

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he felt the doctor inject the pain killer anesthetic immediately numbing the pain. "I feel like I got crushed, set on fire and drowned... Other than that I feel like a giant" he said with a chuckle as he felt the stick of another needle in his neck on the other side.

Naruto promptly passed out from pain as the second injection began working on his mental fitness.

Ryan chuckled, "That's good my boy... Very good..." he turned to the doctor. "This one is supposed to make his senses and reaction time nearly quadruple correct?" asked Ryan turning to face the doctor.

The doctor nodded before answering in his heavily accented voice "Yes Mr. Ryan it is also supposed to make the recipient twice as smart... Which is where we always failed with the others and they lost their minds... Are you sure the boy can take this?" the man said.

Ryan began walking towards the door to his office. "Of course he can, I looked into his memories and he's been through worse so I have no doubt he can get through it" Ryan said without turning back.

-  
Naruto's mindscape

**(A/N: Don't bitch but it's gonna be different than the usual mindscape)**

_Within in instant of passing out Naruto found himself in a burning wasteland. Tree's, grass and animals all burning and dead. In the sky a blood red moon shone its red light down onto the ground. Nearby a burning wooden cage holding a giant Nine-Tailed fox clearly shown was slowly crumpling along with the paper tag stuck to the wooden gates that said "seal" in Kanji._

_Naruto walked over to the cage and was met with the red eyes of the fox staring into his own. "Yo Anna-chan... Nice to see you again... Why are you in that form? I thought you liked your human form" Naruto said as he sat down._

_The fox seemed to smile. "I do Naruto-kun but I need all of my concentration to keep your brain functioning correctly, which is why your mindscape looks like hell" said the fox or "Anna"_

_"I sorta figured that" Naruto said sagely. "Is there anyway I can help? After all I owe you a lot after what my family has put you through killing your sons and all" Naruto said saddly as he remembered what the fox had told him about the attack on the village, his "Father" Minato had killed both of her sons because they had come so close to the village. She had only been seeking to kill Minato but killed the others as she got lost in her rage to kill the man cowardly enough to hide behind his village and later sacrificing his own son and wife._

_The fox nodded slightly, "Yes place your hand on the seal and concentrate on "fixing" your mind to the way it was. By the time were done it will have been nearly a day" she said. Slowly the burning trees returned to normal and the animals were revived, rivers flowed and skies were clear._

_Naruto did as told and for what seemed like a few days was only about 22 hours in the real world._

_Anna sighed before transforming into her human form, that of a 5"4 woman with long red hair and red eyes, and generous C-cup breasts. She was wearing a white summer dress down to her knees._

_"Naruto-kun you can stop concentrating were done" She said with a smile as she shook his shoulders. Naruto blinked before looking up at the woman and smiling. "Yay, now can I go back? I wanna get whatever they got left, over with and with you looking all sexy like that ill be up a while if I stay" he said tiredly after straightening himself up._

_Anna smiled and blushed lightly at the boy and giggled slightly cupping his cheek tenderly. "Yes, just promise when we get back to there I'll get to come out and... Play" she said, adding a seductive tone to the last word as she licked her lips at him. This of course caused him to blush furiously. "Ero-kitsune" he whispered before disappearing, leaving a giggling Kyuubi._

**-**  
**Real world**  
**-**

Naruto opened his eyes only to snap them shut as the light was to bright. He groaned as everything was much louder and brighter, he could also smell and feel things he hadn't been able to before. Hearing movement to the left he turned his head that way. "Excuse me... Could you turn the light off it's hurting my eyes" Naruto called gently.

His response came from the voice of Ryan. "Ah! My boy I'm glad your still sane! We thought we'd lost you there for a while, and yes I'll get the lights for you" he said in a chipper tone. A few seconds later the click of the light switch.

Slowly Naruto blinked his eyes open and looked around. Everything was in much sharper contrast than before and he could feel his brain working nearly 10x as hard.

"Wow! Mr. Ryan this is amazing! I can think so much mire clearly! Its amazing! Thank you for such a wonderful gift! And if I'm not mistaken that last injection also increased my mental capacities for learning and memory as well as changed my voice if what I'm hearing and feeling is correct?" Naruto bantered in his new booming baritone. Ryan walked to the boy and nodded his head.

"Yes and I can see your enjoying it. But please call me Ryan, Mr. Ryan was that geezer of a grandfather of mine" Ryan joked light heartedly. Ryan came to the table and undid the bindings on the boy.

Naruto sat up confusedly, "Huh? I thought I had one more injection" Naruto asked the man as he sat up on the table that was now warm with his body heat. Ryan nodded at the boy before handing him some clothes for the boy to put on. "put these on for now. Your nudity is bot something I want to get used to" Ryan said. Before turning around while Naruto put on the all white silk clothes that seemed a little to small for him as you could still see his toned stomach and the pants barely went past his shins.

"and yes but it won't hurt it will simply make your body numb, it will boost your immune system and healing abilities and change your body's natural pheromones into that of a big daddy so that you may bond with little sisters... Not that there are any left. That damn bitch Lamb has turned them all into Big Sisters... And now theres not even those any more thanks to the first Omega killing them all" Ryan said heatedly.

Naruto frowned "then what's the point of the injection?" Naruto asked confusedly.

Ryan smirked at this though as if he had been anticipating the question. "Because my boy the smell also attracts splicers, who will come running like flies to horse shit, looking for a little sister who's ADAM they intend to steal, as they have the acute senses of the dogs they have become while searching for ADAM, the reason for this is that I want you to kill every last splicer in the city before destroying it to make sure nothing survives" Ryan said in a commanding tone before grabbing a syringe and injecting Naruto, whose body became numb very quickly but it only lasted for a moment before a smell assaulted his nose, it smelled of pine cones and sweat.

Naruto frowned "But what about you Ryan? Are you going to leave with me?" Naruto asked. This question made Ryan frown how ever. "No my boy I can't, as soon I'll be one of those monsters as well... You see I have survived for so long without becoming a splicer because it's an effect of withdrawal of ADAM. I have stayed human with a constant injection of ADAM but recently my personal bank of it has run dry. So after you get this last injection I want you to kill me while I'm still human" Ryan said turning to the now shocked boy.

Naruto seemed very upset at that. "But you have done so much for me! I can't just kill you, your one of the few people to even give me a second thought... Is... Is there a way to rid you of your dependency on ADAM?" Naruto said/asked.

Ryan quirked an eyebrow at the boy taking a long pause. "I have a theory but it is only a 44% chance of working. Why do you ask?" he asked. Naruto looked at him in a deadpan and said: "Any chance of working is better than just killing you. You have given me so much I want to at least try it" He said adamantly.

Ryan smiled lightly and shook his head at the Titan of a 14 year old. "Very well my boy. After you get your last injection and I set you up in your armor and we will talk about it. Now get up and come with me"

Ryan started to walk away but was forced to stop as the force of Naruto's steps literally shook the ground he stood on nearly making him lose his footing. He turned to stare at the boy who looked sheepish.

Rubbing the back of his head with a goofy grin "Sorry, I'm usually much more light footed, guess I'm just not used to my new body yet" he said with a small chuckle. Ryan smiled as well "Its quite alright, I'm sure you will get used to it eventually"

They resumed walking, this time Naruto's steps were much lighter, still ground shaking, but at least Ryan could keep from tumbling to the floor.

Soon they came to a rather lush office. The floors were covered in red carpeting while the walls were made of wood, but no doubt had metal on the other side to keep the water out. Just behind the oak desk was a reinforced glass window where fish and other sea life passed by. On the sides were large wooden bookshelf's thy were filled with hundreds of books of various sizes and colors. On the desk was a plaque that said "Andrew Ryan the second" and in one corner of the room a steel door labeled "Armory" sat closed.

Ryan say behind the desk in his leather chair and leaned back. "Sit Naruto, sit and we shall begin out talk" Ryan said in a friendly tone and with a smile.

Naruto sat with a smile, the clothing he wore ripped a little trying to conform to his moving body.

"Well my boy, you said you wished to talk about the possibility of saving me... Why though? We have no personal connection so why is it you wish to save me?" asked Ryan curiously. Naruto grew very serious in an instant. "Because your a good man and a good man always deserves a chance to be saved in his time of need. My Sensei taught me that. And while you are correct that we have no personal history I still wish to be your friend, or at the very least your acquaintance for what you have done for me. I can gain all these powers from these 'plasmids' as you call them and you have also given me this new body and enhanced me in such ways it would be inconceivable by my homes standards"

Ryan nodded, sound logic, he was owed a debt the boy wanted to repay. But he could tell it was also much more than that. The kid craved a family as he had only an old man from his home and a mysterious ANBU soldier he called Itatchi. He remembered it all from the memories he viewed.

"Very well... But instead of friendship I'll become your father" Ryan smiled at the boys face as it lit up in hope. "After all you are technically my creation after all the changes" Ryan smiled as the huge boy seemed about to cry in joy.

Ryan stuck his hand out to the boy. "So what do you say? Family?" he asked. Naruto smiled, refusing to shed tears as he gripped the older mans hand, making sure not to crush it, and shook his hand with a wide grin. "Family" said the blonde boy.

"Now about saving me... We could make a seal, it would have to not only suppress my bodies need for ADAM but also my mental craving for it. But if it's done wrong we could end up stopping my heart or blowing up the entire city" Ryan said while stroking his chin.

Naruto smirked after a moment of thinking. "No. I already have the perfect design for it... I just need some of your blood to draw it with or it won't work"

Ryan looked at his new son and smiled softly. "I'm only mildly surprised you already have a design. But before we do that I want to give you your armor. So follow me" Ryan said before getting up and walking over to the large steel door that said ARMORY and he pressed some numbers on the pad next to it causing the door to hiss open and slide to the right.

Looking in all Naruto could see was a seemingly endless hall of weapons. And a big red box at the end of the hall.

Stepping forward Ryan went straight towards the box at the end of the hall, ignoring all the strange weapons that Naruto saw. He remembered something like he saw at one point while walking, it was called a musket, something a person could use to fire high speed projectiles, but the weapon he saw looked a bit different. He had no more time to muse as they finally came to a stop near the big red box. It was a little taller than Naruto but not by much.

Ryan spent no time staring as he tapped a button on the side, causing the sides to part and slide into the floor. What it revealed amazed Naruto greatly.

It was some kind of diving suit, the cloth between the metal boots, crotch and helmet looked to be more durable than the Kevlar vests that Jonin wear back home, and the metal parts were some sort of metal he had never encountered before, not even when he worked for Ten-Ten and get father at the forge which was saying something.

It was some kind of black, shiny metal. There was a port hole at the front of the helmet that was wife enough not to restrict his vision much if at all. The gloves were a separate part from the suit but could obviously be attached and were made of the same substance the rest of the suit was, the knuckles were metal covered.

"Well? Try it on" Ryan said as he picked up the, surprisingly, light weight suit and handed it to Naruto.

After a moment of struggle g the boy got it on and found it to be form fitting, squeezing his muscles comfortably but refusing to tear, no matter how much he moved or stretched or flexed. He reached over and grabbed the helmet, also light weight, and put it on. It surprisingly didn't hinder his vision at all.

Now all he needed was his gloves. But first he had to do the seal for his new father.

Naruto turned around and looked at Ryan. To Ryan the port hole was glowing a soft green. "Let's do this seal before we go any farther. All I need is a few drops of my blood and yours and I'll be able to draw it" Naruto said simply.

They both cut their palms, letting the blood run onto the floor where Naruto started to draw. It only took a moment and it was done. It was similar to the Shiki-Fuin (Dead demon seal) in design, with many flowing swirls and hurricane like drawings. But instead of calling the shinigami it called upon the users will to maintain the seal. Also instead of sealing something, like a demon, inside of someone it sealed away their chakra or in this case ADAM.

Naruto nodded and put his née gloves on and sealed them on to the suit. "Alright it's ready just sit in the middle and I'll do the rest" Naruto said looking over to Ryan. He moved into the center and sat cross legged.

Gathering his chakra to his palm Naruto raised his hand and brought it down to slam on the dried blood of the seal.

==============  
Chapter 3  
==============

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

****whoo, longest chapter yet. 4,073 words. Hope you guys like it. please review, and if you find a mistake or something you don't like, message me and ill see what I can do to fix it or make it better but don't flame please its annoying.

also the winners of the two open spots for the harem are

Shizune

and

FemHaku

Result:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenenbaum

Tsunade

Shizune

and

Haku


End file.
